parappatherapperfandomcom-20200213-history
So This is Love?
'So This is Love? '(それって恋のため息？) is the 4th episode of the PaRappa The Rapper (anime). Cast *Parappa Rappa *PJ Berri *Katy Kat *Sunny Funny *Matt Major *Paula Fox *Gaster *Boxy Boy Plots Plot Synopsis: Paula goes to CLUBFUN and finds a mysterious DJ who she falls in love with. Soon afterwards, she dreams more and more about him and learns that the DJ is actually PJ. She admits to not liking him but Parappa and friends set up a date course to see if Paula truly likes PJ. Full Plot Summary: One night in PaRappa Town, Paula goes to CLUBFUN. At first; Paula is not happy with all the people there saying they aren't good enough to be her partner until the mysterious DJ starts to play Love Together. Paula immediately starts to fall in love with him and dreams of winning the jackpot which Gaster tries to steal which ends up not working. Gaster comes across what he thinks is a coin and jumps to grab it only to find out it has a sharp needle which pierces through his shoe and screams in pain. The next day, Parappa and friends go to School and find that PJ is sleep walking, afterwards Paula comes to class and is thinking about the DJ she saw last night. Sunny realises the emotion Paula has and finds out she is in love with someone. When Parappa and friends ask who she may be in love with she replies by saying DJ which everyone freaks out as they think she may have fallen in love with PJ. Paula is quick to deny that it wasn't PJ she had fallen in love with. Parappa and friends begin to look into who the DJ is in CLUBFUN is and they find out that the DJ host is actually PJ. Paula is still quick to deny such a thing and starts to fantasize who she is in love with. Parappa and friends become more and more worried for Paula and try to find out who the DJ might be looking for. Parappa brings out BoxyBoy for advise. He states that the DJ is looking for a cute,sexy girl type. Sunny pieces this words together and believes the DJ is looking for a cute sexy girl and believes the DJ is in love with Paula. Katy decides to set up a date course for tomorrow to see if the DJ truly like Paula. That night, Paula decides to go to CLUBFUN where Paula brings her request card so the DJ can play her song. Parappa and friends decide to follow Paula in and wonder who the DJ really is.The DJ plays Paula's song and Parappa and friends go to the front to find out who the DJ is and find out in shock that the DJ is actually PJ. The next day, Paula is not happy about PJ stating that he could have been a cool DJ after he falls asleep again unaware that the DJ was PJ. Sunny believes that Parappa should tell Paula who the DJ was and to ask them to go on a date together. Paula is in shock to find out that PJ is the DJ she fell in love with and turns down the date offer but Paula finds a piece of paper in her pocket and decides to go on a date course with PJ. Palua decides to take a walk in the bright sun would be the 1st course of action. When Parappa and friends decide to follow Paula and PJ, Katy believes the course is full proof and will cause the two to become lovey-dovey. When PJ stops to look at the sun, Paula gets the strange feeling that PJ might sprout and become a tree. Paula decides to go to the record store to find the silver record even thought it isn't on the course. Paula asks PJ to wait, Paula is trying to find her record when PJ comes in and finds it for her thanking PJ. The 2nd date course is to have Paula and PJ eat a meal together however, PJ is about to fall asleep and ruin the date until the waitress comes and orders an ice-cream parfait. This causes PJ to wake up again and begins to eat the parfait really fast, everyone is in shock watching him eat the parfait. When he finishes, he snaps his fingers and asks for another parfait. When he eat the second parfait, everyone applauds and Paula is shocked and recognizes the pose PJ does. Parappa and friends are suprised to find out the course didn't work out the way Katy wanted it to. The 3rd date course is to have Paula and PJ feed the birds. Paula hands the bag of bread crumbs to PJ who spills out all the crumbs causing the birds to fly all around him and even on his head. The 4th course is to buy a hot dog from the stand and eat it together. PJ orders a lot of hot dogs, causing the man to cry in joy from having not having any customers. PJ hands a hot dog to Paula thanking PJ. Lastly, Paula and PJ decide to sit on a bench to admire the sunset. PJ hands Paula the bag of breadcrumbs asking if they can go on the course again which Paula accepts to go again. At CLUBFUN, Paula confesses that she isn't in love with PJ but will agree to being friends. PJ begins to play Love Together and everyone happily joins in. Category:Episodes Category:PaRappa the Rapper TV Series episodes